1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wheeled, supported, portable containers, and more particularly to that class having concealable undercarriages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with suitcases equipped with wheels. U.S. Pat. No. 2,472,491 issued on June 7, 1949 to B. Quinton, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,951 issued on Dec. 11, 1951 to E. J. Cortsen, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,283 issued on Feb. 16, 1960 to A. J. Stilger and U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,636 issued on Oct. 9, 1962 to A. J. D'Ettorree et al each suffer the common deficiency of providing only two wheels as a means for support, rather than a self supporting undercarriage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,197 issued on Apr. 13, 1965 to C. Botner describes a rollalong luggage device which provides casters on a self supporting retractable carriage, and having height adjustable grip means. This patent however, fails to teach locking and release means for the undercarriage.